Lomba 17 Agustus ala Persona User
by Fei Mei
Summary: Dirgahayu Indonesia! Demi memeriahkan hari ultah Indonesia, Igor ingin mengadakan lomba untuk para persona user dari P3P dan P4! Seperti apa ya, lombanya? ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer**: P3 dan P4 milik ATLUS, segala kata kiasan, produk, dan lainnya adalah milik pencipta masing-masing.

**Warning**: Gaje, aneh, garing, krenyes-krenyes.

**.**

**.**

**Lomba 17 Agustus ala Persona User**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Pada suatu ketika, Igor lagi bosen. Boseeeenn banget! Saking bosennya, pengen deh dia gantung diri di pohon toge terdekat. Oke, yang barusan itu lebai. Tapi seriusan, Igor lagi bosen banget sekarang. Untuk mengusir rasa bosan, akhirnya si kakek pinokio itu memanggil ketiga babunya yang unyu-unyu.

"Theooo! Margareeeeth! Elizabeeeth!" panggil Igor dengan suara cetar membahana membelah khatulistiwa.

Satu menit...

Dua menit...

Lima menit...

Satu jam...

Dua semester (?) –maksudnya satu tahun...

Tiba-tiba datanglah Theodore dengan tergropoh-gropoh layaknya seorang kakek tua rent. Duh, sadar dong kalau kamu masih muda, Theooo! =="

"Theo! Lama banget, sih baru nongol! Sampai hidung gue jadi panjang gini, nih!" omel Igor sambil mengelus-elus hidung seksinya dengan mesra (eh?).

"Maaf tuan, tadi aku harus mengantar seorang nenek yang tersesat di tengah jalan..." jawab Theodore.

Sebenernya sih Theo tadi lagi nge-_date_ sama _author_. Terus karena Igor panggil tiba-tiba, si cowok ganteng ini langsung buru-buru balik ke rumahnya naik becak (?) dan ganti baju, baru deh ke ruang Velvet. Dan karena bingung mau pakai alasan apa, makanya dia pakai alasan dari seseorang dari fandom lain deh...(ups).

"Ya udah, sekarang mana nih kedua cewe itu?" tanya Igor celingak-celinguk.

"Mereka lagi liburan, bos, kan hari ini tanggal merah," jawab Theodore.

"Hah? Tanggal merah?" gumam Igor, lalu ia melirik kalender di ruangan itu. Tanggal 17 Agustus –hari kemerdekaan negara Indonesia. Seketika itu juga Igor nyengir dan langsung nyuruh babu satu-satunya di tempat itu untuk ngumpulin tim Arisato Minato dan Seta Souji di stadion sepak bola terdekat (?).

.

.

Sedetik setelah Igorella membuat permintaan kepada ibu peri –cuih- maksudnya, sejam setelah Igor menyuruh Theo, sekarang pria aneh bin ajaib itu pergi juga ke lapangan naik burung rajawali (?).

Di lapangan, Theo beserta dua kubu yang diminta Igor sudah tiba. Sudah ada juga dua buah kompor, benang, bakiak, pohon cemara, dan beberapa potong daging ayam bakar. Sip! Saatnya makan di tengah hutaaann~. Oh, maaf, bukan itu maksudnya.

"Ah, senangnya melihat kalian sudah disini!" ujar Igor senyum gaje yang membuat lalat yang berterbangan langsung muntah (emang bisa?).

"Kita mau ngapain, nih, Gor? Ada shadow yang lepas dari kandang lagi?" tanya Minato sambil nyisir poni emo-nya.

"Gue tau! Pasti kita mau piknik kan!" ujar Souji yang gak mau kalah sotoy-nya sama Minato.

"Salah, pasti kita mau dikasih angpao lebaran!" kata Minako lebih ngaco lagi.

"Ih, kalian pada sok tahu deh, Igor pasti mau bagi-bagi hadiah natal!" kata Naoto gak mau kalah gajenya dengan Minako.

"Kita mau nyepi kan, ya?" tanya Adachi yang tiba-tiba nongol.

Kemudian kubu P3 dan P4 langsung mengeluarkan persona masing-masing demi memenangkan pendapat mereka. Sungguh, mereka gaje banget, astagaaa...

Melihat betapa nistanya para anak-anak manis bin unyu nan gaje yang sedang bertarung menggunakan persona yang gak kalah gajenya, Igor berdeham pelan. Sekali, gak ada yang denger. Dua kali, Theo nengok ke tuannya. Tiga kali, kubu SEES nengok juga. Empat kali, kubu IT plus Adachi nengok juga. Lima kali, seluruh mata tertuju padamu~ #dor

"Oke, jadi kita akan lomba –SEES dari P3 lawan Investigation Team (IT) dari P4!" ujar Igor bangga.

"Hah? Mana bisa? Kita aja udah kalah jumlah!" seru Yosuke.

Ah masak sih? Mari kita lihat! IT terdiri dari Souji SetaN (?), Yosuke Hargamurah (?), Chie Kesetanan (?), Yukiko Ama Gigi (?), Kanji Tepung (?), Rise Reseh (?), Teddie bukan Teddy Lupin (?), dan Naoto ShiroGanteng (?). Totalnya ada delapan orang. Sedangkan SEES? Ayo itung sama-sama ya...berdiri semuanya...berdiri! Sekarang hitung bersamaku! Lho kok kayak Dora? Eswete =="

Oke, dari pihak SEES ada Minato dan Minako AriSoto (?), Yukari Tahan Banting (?), Junpei Kambing (?), Akihiko Sana Aja (?), Mitsuru Kiri Ijo (?), Fuuka YamaGigi (?), Koromaru bukan Padfoot (?), Ken Amat(?), Aigis dan Metis tanpa nama belakang, Shinjiro AraKaki (?). total ada 12 orang. Delapan lawan duabelas. Hmm...

"Ohohoho..." ketawa Igor ala sinterklas. "Jangan khawatir, Sou-chan!"

"Beuh, eneg gua denger lu manggil gitu..." kata Souji sambil berusaha biar gak muntah.

"Gini, gua tau IT kekurangan empat orang anggota. Maka dari itu kita panggilin empat temen kalian. Yang pertama Adachi yang baru naik haji bareng tukang bubur kemarin!" ujar Igor seneng, sedang Adachi melambai-lambaikan tangan lagak_ miss universe_ ==."Yang kedua dan ketiga adalah Kou dan Daisuke –atlet sekolah Yasogami!"

Lalu munculah Kou IchiJoko dan Daisuke NagaSih di lapangan sambil dikasih penerangan dimana-mana? Kenapa? Karena mati listrik, mati lampu, soalnya Igor belom bayar listrik ke PLN (hah?).

"Dan terakhir, Nanako!" seru Igor.

"Hah? Sepupu gue?" Souji bingung.

Hening. Gak ada hujan, api, atau badai. Hening. Soalnya Nanako belom nongol-nongol. Tiba-tiba Theo datengin Igor dan bilang,

"Bos, Nanako daritadi di wc, belom kelar-kelar tuh 'urusan'nya..."

"Oh gitu," Igor manggu-manggut. "Baiklah, kalo gitu Nanako diganti dengan yang namanya gak jauh beda, HANAKO!"

Tiba-tiba bumi gempa gara-gara Hanako dateng sambil lompat-lompat layaknya anak TK yang baru lulus kuliah (hah?).

Omong-omong, tanpa banyak cas-cis-cus gaje lagi, Igor langsung memulai jalannya lomba hari kemerdekaan NKRI.

"TUNGGU DULU!" seru Kanji. "Yang lagi ultah kan Indonesia, kenapa kita yang warga Jepang ikut ngerayain?"

"Bacot ah lu, suka-suka gue dong! Lagian kan, lumayan rame-ramein!" jawab Igor sambil menyiapkan tali rafia dan tiang bersama dengan Theo.

"Hm?" gumam Chie yang lagi liatin Igor + Theo yang lagi siapin properti buat lomba pertama."Lomba pertamanya lomba makan kerupuk, ya?"

"Ngaco," ujar Theodore. "Harga kerupuk tuh lagi mahal, jadinya kita pake daging ayam yang dibakar!" nah, sekarang siapa yang ngaco jadinya?

"Daging ayam? Asyik! Aku aja yang wakilin tim IT lomba ini!" seru Chie kegirangan.

"Enggak bisa, kita harus undi biar adil!" kata Igor.

Pemuda yang hidungnya mau dipinjem Voldemort karena ekostis itu (hah?) –ralat, maksudnya Igor mengeluarkan dua buah kaleng yang ada lubang di bagian atas. Lelaki itu mulai menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kaleng tersebut dan mulai ngamen. Oh maaf, salah lagi. Bukan ngamen, tapi mau mengundi nama peserta lomba pertama dari masing-masing kubu. Lalu keluarlah secarik kertas dari masing-masing kertas, Igor membacanya.

"Lomba makan ayam bakar pesertanya adalah... KEN dan DAISUKE!" seru Igor.

Kedua nama yang dipanggil dengan gugup maju ke depan, menuju tempat arena lomba makan ayam bakar. Tali rafia yang ada sudah diikat sedemikian rupa seperti jika ingin lomba makan kerupuk, tetapi yang digantung adalah ayam bakar bagian paha.

Setelah diberi aba-aba oleh Theodore, keduanya mulai makan. Tunggu, mungkin bukan keduanya, melainkan hanya Daisuke saja yang makan. Lho, kenapa? Ternyata talinya terlalu pendek, sehingga ayamnya terlalu tinggi untuk dimakan oleh Ken! Jangankan mau menyentuh dengan mulut, kena kepalanya aja enggak –saking tingginya itu ayam terbang! Oh, maksudnya digantung.

"Baiklah, lomba pertama dimenangkan Daisuke dengan mudahnya. Sekarang untuk lomba kedua," kata Igor sambil mengocok nama peserta selanjutnya. "Peserta untuk lomba kedua adalah...AKIHIKO DAN TEDDIE!"

"Yay akhirnya Teddie, kuma!" ujar Teddie kegirangan.

"Heh, tak kusangka secepat ini...jadi, lomba apa nih?" tanya Akihiko yang menyadari Igor maupun Theo tidak menyiapkan properti apa-apa untuk lomba kedua ini.

"Kalian lihat pohon cemara yang tingginya wow itu?" tanya Igor sambil menunjuk pohon cemara, kedua peserta angguk-angguk. "Nah, lomba kedua adalah...lomba panjat pohon cemara! Entar di atas sana ada hadiahnya. Kalo udah sampe puncak pohon, kalian ambil hadiahnya terus langsung lari kesini!"

Demi apa lomba 17 Agustus ada lomba panjat pohon cemara? Adanya panjat pinang kali... Omong-omong, kedua peserta langsung melesat naik dan memanjat pohon cemara. Satu jam berlalu dan masih belum ada tanda-tanda keberhasilan dari salah satu peserta, sampai akhirnya mereka melihat Teddie terjatuh kembali ke tanah dan pingsan. Matanya berputar-putar dan bintang-bintang cemerlang berputaran di atas kepalanya. Bingung apa yang terjadi dengan Teddie, penonton dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Akihiko yang sambil menjepit hidungnya dengan penjepit baju sambil membawa sebuah kaos kaki kusam.

"WOI, IGO!" seru Akihiko. "Demi apa 'hadiah' yang ada di atas sana kaos kaki yang baunya cetar begini?!"

Oalah...begitu toh, ternyata Teddie yang penciumannya lebih tajam itu pingsan saat mulai tercium aroma kaos kaki yang wow itu!

"Oke deh, untuk lomba selanjutnya, Theo tolong siapin benangnya!" pinta Igor dengan manisnya (?) sambil mulai mengocok nama peserta selanjutnya.

"Hah? Itu kan, benang buat jahit...masa sih, lomba selanjutnya itu lomba jahit?" gumam Kanji yang kepribadian feminimnya muncul lagi, lalu author didepak oleh pemuda ini #dor.

"Peserta lomba ketiga adalah... dari SEES ada MINAKO, JUNPEI, AIGIS, KOROMARU. Dan IT ada KANJI, NAOTO, SOUJI, dan RISE!" seru Igor. "Dan lombanya adalah lomba tarik benang!"

Hah? Tuh kan, ngaco lagi Igor. Mana ada sih, lomba tarik benang, adanya lomba tarik tambang! Tapi udahlah, namanya juga Igor, kalo gak aneh ya bukan Igor toh, namanya.

Jadilah lomba tarik benang yang ababil itu berjalan dengan sangat mengenaskan. Ya iyalah, kasian banget pesertanya, disuruh narik benang yang sehelai itu tanpa pengaman tangan apa pun. Lecet-lecet deh, itu tangan...

"Pemenangnya adalah SEES! Kedudukannya sekarang SEES 2 dan IT 1!" seru Theodore.

"Oke, untuk lomba keempat dan kelima akan dilakukan dalam waktu yang bersamaan," ujar Igor sambil mengocok nama lagi. "Lomba keempat pesertanya adalah MITSURU dengan FUUKA, lalu YUKIKO dan HANAKO!"

"Demi apa aku harus dengan Hanako..." gumam Yukiko meratapi nasibnya.

"Silahkan keempat orang yang dipanggil ikut saya," ajak Theodore.

Theodore membawa Mitsuru, Fuuka, Yukiko, dan Hanako ke dapur kecil yang sudah disediakan sebelumnya. Mereka harus membuat tumpeng yang tingginya membahana langit khatulistiwa dalam waktu enampuluh menit, bahan-bahan sudah disediakan di tempat masing-masing. Nah loh, ternyata author masih demen nonton MCI! xD

"Oke, untuk peserta lomba terakhir berarti sisanya ya. SEES ada YUKARI, SHINJIRO, MINATO, dan METIS. IT ada CHIE, KOU, YOSUKE, dan ADACHI," seru Igor. "Lombanya adalah..._shadow hunting_!"

"Hah? Enak banget! Gua juga mau kalo beginian!" keluh Akihiko yang masih terngiang-ngiang bau kaos kaki yang iuh itu.

"Waktunya sejam, ya. Yang paling banyak dapet ngalahin monster yang menang, tempatnya terserah, asal jangan sama," kata Igor memberi intruksi.

.

Kita skip, sejam kemudian~

.

Tumpeng sudah jadi. Tiga orang juri sudah ada disana, konon ketiganya sangat pakar dalam dunia kuliner. Yang pertama adalah seorang bapak-bapak yang usianya mungkin sudah kepala 4 atau bahkan 5, namanya DEGDEGAN. Kenapa namanya gitu? Mungkin karena waktu dia masih dikandungnya nyokapnya, nyokapnya sering deg-degan tanpa sebab. Yang kedua adalah seorang perempuan manis yang usianya sudah kepala 3 bernama MAMARELA. Loh, namanya lebih aneh lagi. Mungkin karena dulu mamanya sering merelakan apapun #dor. Terakhir adalah seorang pria tampan yang putih yang usianya bahkan belum sampai 25 tahun, namanya adalah HEYARNOLD! Enggak, katanya dia gak mau kasih tau kenapa namanya begitu...

Omong-omong, mari kita lihat tumpeng kedua kubu! Tumpeng milik Mitsuru bentuknya abstrak. Abstrak banget beneran. Warnanya kuning seperti tumpeng biasanya, tapi bentuknya...ng, itu mah nasi kotak! Dodol banget memang pasangan SEES ini. Berikut komentar para juri.

"Warnanya bagus, tapi ini bukan tumpeng, tapi nasi kuning biasa. Dan rasanya...aneh," kata Degdegan.

"Iya, ini mah nasi kotak biasa. Dan rasanya memang cetar banget. Saking cetarnya, saya pengen langsung muntah," kata Mamarela sambil senyum sinis (?).

"Saya gak mau nyoba, bentuknya gak bertaruran sih. Padahal ada di kotak, tapi berantakan gitu," ujar Heyarnold.

Oke, sekarang nasi tumpeng milik Yukiko dan Hanako. Hasil yang ada juga ternyata gak kalah abstraknya. Kalo yang dari SEES nasi kotak, IT nasinya beneran tinggi, bener-bener tumpeng. Tapi...itu bukan nasi kuning, melainkan nasi hitam! Loh, ini kreasi baru kali ya? (memang beneran ada nasi hitam loh)

"Wah, ini contoh yang baik, tumpeng versi baru!" ujar Mamarela waktu Yukiko dan Hanako menaruh tumpeng tersebut di meja juri. Tapi begitu Mamarela nyobain..."UWEEEKK! Ini mah, bukan nasi hitam! Tapi nasi gosong!"

"Gosong kan? Saya gak mau nyoba," ujar Heyarnold. Nah loh, terus lu dibayar buat jadi juri disini buat apa kalo gak ada yang dicoba? Ng...memangnya dibayar? *author bingung sendiri*

"Penampilannya cantik sih, seperti kamu yang berbando merah," ujar Degdegan sambil menunjuk Yukiko. "Tapi ternyata dibalik penampilan yang begitu indah, ternyata sama dengan yang disebelahnya," ujar Degdegan lagi kali ini nunjuk Hanako. Aih, menghina banget gitu kesannya ==.

"Oke, berati ini seri," ujar Theo. "Nah, yang _shadow hunting_ udah balik! Bos, siapa yang menang?"

"Yang menang SEES, soalnya Kou-Chie-Yosuke malah terjebak cinta segitiga, alias yang kerja ya cuma Adachi..." ujar Igor sambil pukpukin punggung Adachi dengan sayang (?).

"Oke, yang tumpeng seri nih!" lapor Theodore.

"Begitukah? Berarti pemenangnya adalah SEES!" seru Igor.

"Asyik kita menang! Mana hadiahnya?" ujar Junpei yang gak sabar.

"Kalian pengen tahu hadiahnya?" tanya Igor, lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah brankas dari kantongnya (?). "Ini dia!"

"Brankas? Wow, jangan-jangan uang!" kata Mitsuru. Ya ampun Mitsuru, kamu udha kayaraya aja masih mata duitan, astaga...

"_Leader,_ ayo buka!" pinta Junpei pada Minato gak sabar.

Minato perlahan membuka brankas itu. Begitu berhasil dibuka, isinya membuat mereka silau! Seriusan, cahaya terpancar dari dalam tempat yang terbuat besi itu. Secara manusiawi orang akan langsung ngarep isinya adalah emas. Minato mengambil apa yang ada di dalam brankas, mendapatkan beberapa lembar kertas yang licin. Apakah itu? Itu adalah...

FOTO MESUM IGOR DENGAN WAJAH GENIT!

"Sungguh, gak penting banget hadiahnya," ujar Minako.

"Iye, gua mau bawa pulang brankasnya aja ah, lebih berharga," kata Minato.

"..." Junpei membakar foto-foto gaje itu dengan skill agi bersama dengan Koromaru.

"Nah, untuk juara duanya jangan sedih, masih ada hadiah –" cap Igor yang terpotong.

"ENGGAK! ENGGAK USAH KASIH APA-APA!" seru IT plus Kou, Daisuke, Adachi, dan Hanako.

.

Keesokan paginya, tanggal 18 Agustus, tersiar kabar bahwa Igor 'hensem' Pinokio terserang penyakit jantung karena dimarahi 20 orang muda-mudi, seorang pria mantan polisi sekaligus napi, 2 robot perempuan, dan seekor anjing.

Igor, semoga nyawamu diterima oleh YMK... amiiinnn...

Lalu dari arah yang entah darimana terdengar suara,

"WOI GUA BELOM MATIII!"

Sepertinya tadi ada suara Igor? Ah, sudahlah...

**.**

**.**

**~TAMAT DENGAN UNYUNYA~**

**.**

**.**

Maaf untuk humor yang sepertinya berlebihan... #dor.  
BTW Dirgahayu Indonesia! :')

REVIEW!


End file.
